Dear Diary
by Noelle C. Malfoy
Summary: Suffering with the demons of her past Ginny finds comfort with her only real friend. this is just a oneshot please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Dear Diary,**

**I have been in America now for four years, but I'm still unable to forget him. I close my eyes and I see his face. He is with me, and yet he is so far from me. That man, that wonderfully beautiful man who stool my heart. He stool it the moment we meet all those years ago he has it still, but I no longer have his. We married the July following my seventh year at Hogwarts it was a beautiful wedding. Harry wore dress robes with a deep green vest accenting his eyes. Ronald looked so ridiculous. Just between you and me he looks horrible in green! Hermione looked beautiful, he was at that time seven and a half months pregnant with her and Ron's first son…they already had three daughters (they're triplets). Mum cried as she fixed my veil telling me how proud she was of me. I'll never forget the look on daddy's face as he said "Ginny, I could never part with you for someone else. No one is good enough for you but he comes very close." Tears had poured from my eyes as he said this. That was seven years ago, when Harry and I were in love. Our first two years of marriage were great, I was pregnant with our first child and Harry had a wonderful job at the ministry everything seemed to be going fine… at least until that fall. In October I had a terrible accident which resulted in the lose of my baby. Harry was devastated. He spent all of his time either at work or in his study. I knew something was wrong. I'll never forget it; I walked into his study….**

**Flashback-------**

**"Harry, can I have a moment?" Ginny asked as she pushed the large wooden doors of Harry's study open. Harry did not answer he just sat there starring into the fire. Ginny quietly kneeled next to Harry's chair. "What's wrong?"**

**Harry's knuckles were white from the tight grip he had on the arm of the chair. Ginny stood to leave sensing that he was in no mood to talk. She hadn't even made it to the door when Harry spoke. "Ginny, I just…I need to be alone for awhile. I've decided that it would be best if you took that trip you have been planning early. I'll have a portkey readied." **

**That is the last time I saw Harry, he wasn't even there to see me off. I was supposed to go to Spain, well Harry and I were supposed to go to Spain for our second honeymoon. I decided that it would be best if I left Europe all together, Harry wanted his space and I needed time to think. So I had the portkey rerouted to go to Richmond, Virginia. I wanted to go somewhere that had seen as much pain has I was feeling, and what better place than the South. I had read about the Civil war in books that Hermione had brought me back from her and Ron's honeymoon. At this point I felt like the South…torn and beaten. Somehow the southerners had managed to pick up the pieces of their broken lives and go on…I thought surly I can too. That was a three years ago, that was before the divorce papers arrived. I cried as I read the heading as I read and realized the man of my dreams no longer loved me. I thought surly if I go back to England and see him we could sort this whole thing out. I was wrong! I plan had been to leave that next morning. I had my bags packed and sat down for some breakfast before I left when I happened to hear a tapping at the window. I was a barn owl, and in its beak it had a copy of the Daily Prophet. My heart stopped as I saw the headline… "Harry Potter to marry Susan Smith!" That is when reality sunk in; Harry had fallen in love with my worst enemy. Susan and I were in the same year at Hogwarts, and let me tell you she was quite the little tart! Every guy I ever dated she went and…well you know. And now my Harry, MY HARRY, was to be… her Harry. **

**A full year has gone by since that day, I'm seeing someone named John Riley, he is wonderful he works as a landscaper (I know not very impressive, but hey he cares about me and also it's not like I have anyone else). I still think about Harry and all those lost years…sometimes I wonder maybe just maybe if I had stayed we could have worked out what ever it was that was bothering him. Then I look around and realize I was the problem. Harry blamed me for the baby's death, oh sure he never came out and said it but I know he was thinking it. You know the Prophet said that Harry and Susan had their first born child yesterday. It was a girl; her name is Kara, Kara Grace Potter. She looks just like Harry, and I'm sure our child would've too. Oh this is so silly, look at me I'm crying…well I guess there really isn't much sense dwelling in the past. Oh…diary I have to go John is here and if I don't hurry we'll be late for the Quidditch match.**

**-Ginny **


	2. AN

A/N: I forgot to add a disclaimer. So here it is…I do not own HP, JK does and she rocks!


End file.
